


At Sunset

by Radioactive_Ducky



Category: South Park
Genre: -Ish, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthday Party, Childhood Trauma, Crying, Dark Theme, Friendship, Gen, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, If You Squint - Freeform, Kenny Feels, Lots of Crying, Mild Gore, Sad Cartman, Sad Kyle, Sad Stan, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Temporary Character Death, black magic, slight Damien Thorn/Pip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Ducky/pseuds/Radioactive_Ducky
Summary: Kenny just wants to stop dying. He just wants people to remember him! Even if it is one last time.(NOW WITH A SECOND CHAPTER!!!)





	1. CHAPTER 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no fucking idea where this came from O.o I guess I was just looking through some fan art and got struck with feels.

Kenny had been planning this for a while. Ever since he found out about his immortality and how people just tend to forget that he dies he’s came up with this plan. Well, at first it was accidental experimenting, getting killed then waking up safe and sound in his bed. He took note of what people remembered and what they didn’t remember after he dies. He noticed that people weren’t all that effected by it unless his death was directly aimed at them but even then the memory of it fades away in a matter of minutes. There are some instances where people may vaguely remember his past death but it’s only ever in brief passing and never in explicit detail. Still, it helped with the plan he had in mind.

He got the goth kids to help him out (sort of) after bribing them with a few packs of smokes and freshly brewed coffee. They provided him with spell books and information about the Cthulhu cult they briefly served. He visited Damien often whenever he died and was casted into hell for a brief time before being reborn and alive. Who better to ask about satanic magic cults than the anti-Christ? In exchange for regular updates about Pip and his wellbeing Damien gave Kenny all the information he wanted for as long as he was in hell.

When he wasn’t dying or hanging out with the guys Kenny would buried himself in research. Looking through every spell, lore, myth and fact, basically anything that could help him. What he was looking for was unknown, even to himself, but he knew that once he found it he would know. Then he could figure out the rest of his plan and put into motion, whether or not he knew what it was. He did know that he wanted everyone to see what was happening to him. To see that he was in pain, how much he was suffering and, most importantly, that he was dying and coming back without anyone noticing.

After hours and hours of endless research Kenny finally found what he was looking for. The spell itself was dangerous but it could possibly break the endless cycle of death that Kenny has been forced to live his entire life. It would take away his immortality and bring back the memories of all his previous deaths to those who have forgotten. Which was great but since he would then be mortal he could die, permanently.

Not that anyone would care, I mean they don’t morn for long so why start now? Not even his so called “friends”.

The spell was very precise and had to happen under certain conditions with certain ingredients and a certain time frame. The easiest part was getting the ingredients. Some were simple like dandelion petals or opium (his mom kept some stashed in her not so secret hiding place) and some were a bit more complex like the blood of a virgin or a phoenix feather (which he got from Damien during his weekly visit to hell). Still, he managed to get everything without fuss or the people of South Park getting too suspicious as to why a nine year old boy needed incent candles and a cat’s skull. The conditions of which the spell had to be casted on was a bit trickier, it had to be on the last day of the new crescent moon. Doesn’t necessarily need to be at night when the moon is out just on the last day there’s a new crescent moon. Which wouldn’t be too hard just to wait it out but the stupid spell also had a specific time frame as well: Sunset, the day the cures was casted.

Kenny went on a frenzy looking through the cults log books and schedules to see if a certain Cthulhu ritual was casted when his parents were still there. The good news was the cult was very organized, marking down every spell, sacrifice and ritual they did along with everyone who was present during said ritual. The bad news was the curse was casted on the day of his birth which wouldn’t be a problem at all, he had all the ingredients he needed and it fell on the last day of the new crescent moon. But for some fucking reason his parents, who have always been too busy or drunk to celebrate their kids’ birthday, decided that they would be throwing him a birthday party. And inviting all of his “friends” too.

So Kenny made a decision. Sunset was around 7:30-ish and the party would probably end at about 6 pm at the most, so he’d just do the spell after. Might as well enjoy the last day he’ll be on Earth. Sure he’ll be dead but at least he won’t have to repeatedly die anymore. He’ll be a peace, even if he’s more likely to end up in hell than heaven. Maybe Damien will give him so leeway since they’re kind of acquainted with each other.

Kenny didn’t think (or at least hoping) anyone would come because the party was going to be at his house and no one really likes going to his house. But sure enough on the day of his tenth birthday EVERYONE came and I don’t just mean Cartman, Kyle and Stan but everyone from his fucking class at school and then some. Fucking Craig was there and he didn’t even like parties.

Not that it was a great party but his parents did try, cleaning up the house, making sure there were no empty bottles or needles littering the floor, and making minor repairs to the house like plastering the various holes on the roof. The decorations were simple and handmade, cutesy of his sister, but brighten up the place with its cheery colors. Hell, his parents even bought pizza! Granted it was only one box but still, they couldn’t even afford to buy their weekly box of pop tarts let alone pizza.

It was…nice.

And it didn’t stop there. The Marshes brought over their barbeque grill and some burgers and hotdogs stating that Stan had said, “They probably won’t have enough food to feed everybody. Knowing Kenny’s parents, it usually all goes to beer or crack.”

The Broflovskis brought over a few party games such as Sorry!, Monopoly, Uno and pin the tail on the donkey, Kyle explained that, “I knew it would probably be super fucking boring at your house and since you don’t have a tv I couldn’t bring my X-Box.”

Even fucking Cartman made his mother bring over this huge ass chocolate cake with the only explanation being, “I ain’t going to no poor ass party where there isn’t even a fucking cake!”

And everyone, EVERYONE, got him a present. He didn’t even care that half of them were clothes or crappy dollar gifts Kenny was just amazed that he got fucking presents. He’s never had presents before, or a birthday party, or people coming over to his house and having a fun time. There were never much smiling or laughing going on at the McCormick’s residents but today it was just overflowing with joy that Kenny has never felt before.

Time flied and soon it was six o’clock and nobody had left yet, Kenny wasn’t too worried he still had a good gap of time. Then it was six thirty and still nobody had gone home, Kenny was a bit concerned but still assured himself he’d have enough time. They’d probably all leave around six forty or something, nobody stayed past seven over past seven.

It was 7:20 pm and nobody seem to be in a hurry to leave anytime soon. Kenny was anxious, he was hoping to be alone by this time, everyone already home, his parents passed out drunk, and his siblings distracted and playing with his new toys. But everyone was still here! Why were they still here? It was then that Kenny looked over at the raggedy calendar hanging up on the wall of their “dining room” and notice the date. It was Saturday, of fucking course it was Saturday! Nobody goes home early on a Saturday!

7:21 pm

The sun was almost setting, it was almost time. Kenny had everything ready to go back in his room all he had to do was set it up, say the incantation and preform the sacrifice. But everyone was still here, he couldn’t just bail now. Could he?

7:22 pm

“I have to go to the bathroom.” Kenny said, voice muffled by his orange parka.

“Okay, hurry back sweetie.” His mother responded absently while Kenny was already half to his room.

7:23 pm

He was quick burst in and lock the door to his room without causing too much noise, then it was the task of setting up everything. His hands were shaking as he began painting the complex hexagram onto the floor of his room with the virgin’s blood as he laid the rest of the ingredients down in the center.

7:24 pm

There was a puff of black smoke when the final ingredient was mixed into the bowl causing the candles surrounding him to dim down to an eerie glow. The last of today’s sunshine barely giving Kenny enough light to work with and took care to watch his footing and not trip over anything important.

7: 25 pm

Everything was set and all Kenny had to do was stand in the middle and preform the incantation. A sharpen knife poised over his bare chest as he began to chant the ancient words that were from a language he didn’t even know truly existed. Perfectly articulated and practiced over the course of a year.

7:26 pm

Kenny could still hear the laughter of his family and…friends from outside his bedroom door. He could feel their joy and honest to god happiness about being here. Here at his house of all places! Kenny’s eyes brimmed with tears as his voice shook and cracked but never stopped resisting the spell.

They…they actually…

7:27 pm

Knock! Knock! Knock!

“Kenny?” It was Stan “Kenny, are you in there? We need you so we can cut the cake.”

“Yeah Kenny, stopping a little bitch so we can eat cake already!” That was Cartman.

“Shut up, fatass!” That was Kyle “If he wants to take is time he can, it’s his birthday!”

7:28 pm

Kenny smiled despite himself as he listened to his friends’ bickering from behind his door. Tears flowing freely as he went on with the spell, his voice low so as not to attract any attention. Yes, they were his friends, no matter how cynical or fucked up they are they were Kenny’s friends and, in their own way, cared about him.

7:29 pm

Just as he finished chanting the last words to the spell his friends finally noticed his lack of answer. There was another knock then Kyle’s concerned voice echoing through the silence of his room.

“Dude, are you okay?”

7:30 pm

Sunset. Kenny always enjoyed sunset, especially when his window was the spot it was the most beautiful. There were no trees to disturb his view as the sun disappeared behind the snow covered mountains, painting the sky pink, purple and gold.

Kenny smiled, “I fucking love you guys.”

The knife goes through him with ease.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny has the choice to come back but he's doubtful if he should...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know anymore man, I just got all this angsty shit in my head and this happened and I was like why not add another chapter? Enjoy!

It was completely dark, which wasn’t anything new for Kenny. It was always pitch black when he died, he long ago figured out that this was purgatory, the realm between heaven and hell. What was new was the bright warm light that glowed in the distance. Usually by this time he’d plunge downwards into a fiery inferno where, from there, he’d then head over to Damien’s house, er, castle. This was different.  
The light was getting closer, “Kenny…”

Fuck what now?

“Kenny…” The voice was a soft chime, pleasant to the ear, familiar almost but still held some other worldly power.

“Shit, you’re not one of those aliens, right?” Kenny groaned, he did not want to deal with those assholes again.

The voice gave an easy chuckle, “I assure you my friend I am not. Though who I am is not of importance right now. I am here simply as a guide.”

“A guide for what?” The blond asked curiously.

It answered him with a question instead, “Kenny, do you really wish to die?”

There was a long pause of silence between them where Kenny furiously thought over the question given to him. He hadn’t thought of that before, all he wanted was to stop dying multiple times a week and if that meant permanently dying well… Not that Kenny wanted to die but he didn’t want to keep living if he’s just going to get run over by a truck five minutes later. He always thought that it was either live to die another day or stay dead. And that’s just what he said.

“I don’t want to keep living if I’m just going to die again and again.”

“I see,” The being hummed “well, what if you weren’t cursed? Would you want to live then?”

Another long pause. Would he? The thought back to his birthday party and how everyone was smiling and laughing. Though it seems liked everyone cared Kenny knew better, the people of South Park were as cold and forgetful as the town they lived in. They probably only came because they got free food out of it, it doesn’t take much to entertain the people of South Park. By now they have probably found his body with Kyle and Stan going “Oh my god, Kenny killed Kenny!” “You bastered!” and leave his decaying body to be eaten by rats before going back to cut the cake. Everyone would forget him, his friends, his siblings and even his parents.

Kenny gave a bitter laugh, to think in his last moments he thought that they ACTUALLY cared. “I don’t think so. Besides, even if I do go back I’ll end up dying one day so what’s the point?”

This time it was the mysterious being’s turn to pause, “What if I could convince you otherwise?”

“And how would you do that?” Kenny scoffed.

The being did not answer, instead there was a flash of bright white light before everything went dark again.  
##########################################################################################################  
Kyle, Stan and Cartman all stood outside Kenny’s bedroom door each with a small frown and a puzzled look. They were too dumbstruck to answer back and only stared at the rotting wooden door that stood between them and their friend on the other side. Why the hell did Kenny just say that he loved them?  
Finally, after much silence, Cartman decided to speak up, “That’s fucking gay dude.”

“Come on Kenny,” Stan tried knocking again on the door “open the door, everybody’s waiting.”

Again there was no answer and the trio began to get slightly concern as it continued to stretch on. Something wasn’t right, sure Kenny didn’t talk much but when he did he never said things like that. But at the same time they didn’t want to over react and cause an unwanted scene. Still, something didn’t sit well with them.

“God fucking damn it Kenny!” Cartman exclaimed “I want some god damn cake!”

“Dude, what the hell are you even-” Kyle had stepped forward to see if he could jiggle the knob enough to unlock the door, he saw Kenny do it once when he got locked out of his house maybe it worked on the doors inside the house as well. What stopped him was the dull splat sound from under his winter boot that felt too thick to be water. The Jewish boy looked down to inspect the sound and to his horror that there was blood spilling over from the crack under the door.

Stan and Cartman followed Kyle’s line of vision to see what had their friend so wide eyed and pale only to become wide eyed and pale themselves. There was no reaction for a while only the fragile quiet tension in the air and the wonderment of why there was so much blood on the floor? Flashes of forgotten memories flooded their minds, filled with horrible and disgusting images of Kenny dying. Kenny getting run over, Kenny getting electrocuted, Kenny getting shot, Kenny stone to death, Kenny drowning, Kenny dying over and over again.

Finally, the dam broke and the three boys were desperately banging on the door, calling out their friend’s name and begging him to give them some kind of answer. Tears flooded their eyes and their shouts turned into sobs so loud that it finally got the adults attention. They too seem to have looks of disturbance on their faces but seem to be handling it better than the children. Until they saw the blood on the floor and saw the boys’ damp eyes and desperate sobs.

Their mothers held them back while Randy and Stuart worked together to break down the door. Their lay Kenny with his eyes half way closed, a knife though his chest and blood pouring out into the puddle underneath him. Carol screamed bloody murder at the sight of her baby boy on the ground and had to be physically restrained so as not to disturb the body before the paramedics got there. Stuart was tempted to do the same thing, not being able to bare the sight of his dead son starring into nothingness, but instead opted to lean against the wall and tried not to cry out hysterically like his wife was doing. At the sight of their dead friend the boys each reacted differently but still just as unpleasantly: Kyle threw up all over his father’s shoes, Stan was frozen in a state of shock and had to have is eyes covered by his mom because he couldn’t look away while Cartman was the opposite and hid into his mother’s embrace, trying to avoid the world around him. The rest of the adult made sure to block the view from the other children in the house, especially Karen and Kevin, until their parents came to pick them up. Though most probably already knew what was happening they were too preoccupied with their own thoughts and reoccurring memories of Kenny’s multiple deaths.

By the time the paramedics came everyone but the Broflovskis, the Marshes, and the Cartmans had left for home. The boys simply refused to cooperate with their parents, not wanting to leave their dying friend alone for fear that if they did that it would be the last time. They weren’t stupid, they knew that they were remembering all of Kenny’s deaths for a reason, they knew that he might die forever this time and that there was no getting him back again. Everyone let out a breath of a relief when the paramedics confirmed that Kenny was still alive, barely by a thread but still alive. It still didn’t make the paramedics job any easier when they tried to take Kenny away because not only did they have to deal with his distressed family but his stubborn friends as well.

It was decided that Carol would ride in the ambulance car to the hospital while Stuart stayed behind with their kids to see if they could get their old pick up to work. Karen wouldn’t stop asking what was happening and why the hospital people were taking Kenny away. Kevin didn’t really want to answer because he was shaking too much and he was afraid that if he spoke his voice would start shaking as well. He didn’t want to scare baby sister so he gave her the best fake smile he could muster and lead her to the other side of the house, away from Kenny’s crying friends and their frantic father, to play in the snow for a while. Being she was so young it was easy to convince her but sadly the same could not be said for Kyle, Stan and Cartman.

Their parents had to practically restrain the boys to keep them from chasing after the ambulance before dragging them into their cars. All three boys were having a total meltdown, screaming and crying and fighting against everything and everyone. If this were any other situation their parents would have scolded them for being so difficult but of course this wasn’t any other situation. They just witness their friend stab himself to death, of course that’s something a child wouldn’t take to well.

“I-I w-w-want to-to s-see Ken-ny!” Cartman hiccupped.

“I know muffin,” Liane cooed, holding her precious child as she rocked him back and forth “but we can’t go now, the doctors need to treat Kenny and we need to go and clean you up. We’ll go see him tomorrow.”

“I-I wanna go now!” Cartman demanded, not in the whiney, spoiled brat tone he usually used but in a heartbreakingly desperate tone not meant for a child his age.

“I know Shnookums, but we can’t right now. How about we go home and I’ll make you a special chicken pot pie, hmm?” She offered, anything to make her baby stop crying.

“I d-don’t want pot pie!” Cartman howled “I want Kenny!”

***

“Oh don’t worry bubala,” Sheila assured, wiping the tears from her son’s face “Kenny will be fine you’ll see.”

“N-no he won’t!” Kyle cried “Kenny’s gunna d-die again but he-he won’t come back this time!”

“You don’t know that son,” Gerald countered, trying to give his son some hope “maybe he will, he usually does, doesn’t he?”

“N-no he won’t!” Kyle said stubbornly “Because we-we didn’t remember a-all those other times that he d-died! B-but now we do a-a-and now…and now…” Kyle couldn’t bare to say it, it made him feel cold and sick to his stomach all at once. The only thing he could do was cry even harder which caused his parents to fuss over him even more, worried that he might cry himself sick.

***

“I h-have to go see Kenny!” Stan sobbed, desperately trying to get out of his father’s hold. While the others had long ago stop struggling to chase after the ambulance Stan was still fighting. He needed to see Kenny right now, why couldn’t his parents see that god damnit!

“We know son, but you need to calm down first.” Randy said with what he hoped was a calm voice because internally he was freaking the fuck out too.

“I don’t need to calm down damnit!” Stan wailed “I need to go see Kenny! I d-didn’t see him last time he died! I-I have to see him now!”

“He’s not gunna die,” Sharon assured “the doctors are going do all they can to help him, you’ll see. Kenny is gunna be just fine.”

“The doctors don’t know shit!” Stan exclaimed, finally going boneless in his father’s arms and sobbing uncontrollably.

“Stanley!” Randy and Sharon passively scolded because they knew their son was right. Most of the doctors at Hell Pass hospital didn’t know what they were doing half the time. Hell, one of the nurses didn’t even have arms! Most times it was by a miracle that people were able to live and by god do they desperately need a miracle right now.

#############################################################################################################

“What the hell are you trying to prove?” Kenny demanded shakily, he was confused and felt a pit of guild in his stomach. What was happening? His Mama and Pa were frantic, his siblings were confused and scared and his friends were going ballistic.

“That people do care about you Kenny,” The being declared “that they love you and that they’ll miss you if you leave.”

“Th-they’ll get over it. Just…give ‘em a day, they’ll be fine.” Kenny said hesitantly, he wasn’t so sure now after what he has witnessed.

“Are you sure?” The being challenged.

Another flash of bright white light and everything went dark once more.

#############################################################################################################

The doctors had been able to stabilize Kenny enough that he wouldn’t bleed to death but he still ended up in a coma. They said that he showed no signs of brain wave activity which meant he was in a vegetated state. The doctor said Kenny would most likely not wake up and asked Mr. and Mrs. McCormick if they wanted to pull the plug. They almost beat the doctor to death then and there for suggesting such a thing.

A week passed and Kenny showed no signs of improving or worsening but still his parents refused to pull the plug. They weren’t too worried about the cost of keeping Kenny alive, the hospital said that they’d be covered for a month. After that they didn’t know what they would do. For now, all Carol and Stuart could do was take turns watching over Kenny while the other went home and watched over Karen and Kevin. Not that Karen and Kevin didn’t visit, just not often. Carol and Stuart didn’t want them to see their brother like this, full of wires and tubes sticking out all over him. Karen still didn’t understand why Kenny wouldn’t just wake up and spent most of her visiting time trying to get him up so he can play with her. Kevin didn’t say much during his visits; he didn’t trust himself to say anything without his voice cracking.

“Daddy, why does Kenny sleep so much?” Karen questioned, they were snuggled up together on the toffee brown love seat in Kenny’s hospital room. Kevin and her Mama had left to get lunch which was much simpler to get since the hospital gave it out for free.

“’Cause he needs to rest up and get better.” He replied gently in a hushed whisper as if Kenny was actually sleeping and would wake up if they spoke too loud. If only.

“Is he sick?” Karen asked innocently “He isn’t sneezing or coughing like he usually does when he’s sick. Can’t the doctors just give in some medicine to make him better?”

“It don’t work that way Sugar,” Her Daddy sighed sadly “it’s the kind of sick were most medicine can’t do much. All he needs is a long rest and then he’ll be right as rain, you’ll see.”

Karen looked back to her brother lying on the bed, he was in a white hospital gown with blue poke dots instead of his usual orange parka. His dirty blond hair was ruffled and messy, covering his eyes which were now fully closed, a beeping monitor next to him attached to multiple tubes and wires that were attached all along Kenny’s arms and one in his mouth helping him breath. She knew that there were things that her Daddy and Mama weren’t telling her but one look at her Daddy’s tired face and Karen knew that it wasn’t her place to ask questions. Her Daddy hadn’t had anything to drink in days and was the most sober Karen has ever seen him, yet in even worse condition than if he were drunk and hung over. So instead she decided to wait alongside him until Kenny was well enough to wake up.

‘I hope that it’s soon.’ Karen though to herself.

***

The boys came to visit Kenny every day after school for about two hours, which is as long as the hospital staff allowed them to stay since they weren’t family. They would either just study and do homework or chat amongst themselves as if nothing has change. Talking about school and making fun of each other and of everyone like they usually did. Most of the time they came together but sometimes they came separately, wanting to have their own private moment with their friend even if, technically, Mr. or Mrs. McCormick was there watching.

Kyle would read to Kenny, mainly fantasy books, like Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter, or comic books about super heroes, like Batman or Captain America. He’d grab a nearby chair and sit right next to Kenny for the entire two hours he was there and just read to him. Sometimes Kyle would stubble over a few words then apologizing to Kenny as if he would respond before refocusing himself and continue reading. Before this Kyle and Kenny use to do this a lot, Kyle reading to him that is. Kenny struggled a lot more in school than the rest of them but for some reason he liked reading, even if it was still difficult for him. But being that Kyle was the smartest in their class, as well as the most literate, he offered to help his friend where he struggled.

“’Good morning!’ said Bilbo, and he meant it. The sun was shining and the grass was very green. But Gandalf looked at him from under long bushy eyebrows that stuck out further than the brim of his shady hat…” Kyle paused for a moment before turning to Kenny’s comatose body and said, “Geez, they really did get it right in the movies huh Kenny?”

There was no answer so Kyle went on, “I mean, it is a little different but they did get most of it right. Uh, crap, I lost my place…” He scanned over the page a few times before finding where he had last left off and going on from there. 

Stan would mainly just watch over Kenny, maybe on occasions reading or doodling on a notebook but other than that he didn’t do or say much. He would just sit next to Kenny and openly stare at him, never once turning away or speaking to anyone. It was as if he was waiting for something for Kenny to do something, react, move, anything; afraid that if he turned away he’d miss it. His parents, as well as the McCormicks, were worried being that he just sat there and stared a Kenny’s half dead body for two hours straight. It was both extremely creepy and sad to see this ten-year-old boy watch over his comatose friend with little to no emotion on his face.

“Is he still just sitting there?” Sharon had called Carol over the phone to check on Stan, she’s seen how her son gets when he goes to visit his friend by himself and though she doesn’t want him to be alone she couldn’t stand seeing him in that state of blank numbness either.

“Yeah,” Carol replied, a bit of pity in her voice “he hasn’t budged since he got here.” Even if she to thought it was a bit disturbing she didn’t want to just run the kid off, he was her son’s friend, and god only knows the tantrum he’ll throw if they tried to kick him out before his visiting hours were over. The last time someone did that, a poor naive nurse, Stan nearly bit off one of her fingers and bruised her entire left leg from kicking her so much. So they much rather just let Stan sit there and wait for two hours instead.

Though Stan’s method of sitting and starring were creep and sad Cartman’s method of coping was just plain sad. He would still talk to Kenny as if he were still awake and able to answer back to him. It was really quite pitiful to see this chubby ten-year-old have and entire one-sided conversation without even realizing that no one was answering him. Still, just like Stan nobody said or did anything to disturbed him.

“So then Terence got on the couch and totally farted on Phillip’s face,” Cartman cackled, whipping away tears from his face “oh-oh god Kenny, you just had to be there ya know. Anyway, I would tell you the rest but I don’t want to spoil it for you. When you wake up we can have a sleep over at my house and we’ll watch all the episodes you missed. Oh, oh, oh, I almost forgot, guess who called me yesterday?”

The monitor above Kenny’s bed beeped steadily as Cartman scoffed and said, “Wendy Testaburger, ugh, I know! She was all like, ‘Are you okay Eric? You’re acting weird at school.’ and I was all like ‘Screw you bitch, I act fine as hell at school!’ Then she was like ‘I’m just trying to help Eric, you don’t have to be mean!’ and I was like ‘No, you’re just being a nosey bitch like you are all the time!’ Then she just talking on and on and on. I don’t even know what she was talking about, probably something stupid like feminism or some shit, but she just didn’t wanna shut up. So finally I was like ‘Ay, shut up bitch!’”

The conversation went on like that until Cartman’s visiting hours were over.

###################################################################################

This didn’t make any sense, nobody reacted this badly when he died. They usually just brushed it off and continued on with their day like normal. Nobody mourned over him, nobody cried over him, nobody missed him. What the hell was going on?

“What did you do to them?” Kenny said accusingly.

“I did nothing,” The being said haughtily “it was you that has caused all of this.”

“M-me?”  
“With the curse they were only momentarily shocked, their remorse nonexistent, before their memory of you faded into the background. Without the curse they are able to remember and thus are able to mourn for you.”

“Why the hell do you care?” Kenny cried, angry tears flowing down his cheeks, “What’s the fucking point to all of this? Why do you want me to live so badly NOW when nobody else ever did? I bet if I go back now everyone is just gunna forget again! So what the fucking is your deal anyway?!”

The being gave a sad hum as it began to glow even brighter than before, “Because, I know what it feels like to be forgotten.”  
The light faded down enough that Kenny was able to look back at the being and see not a big bright ball of light but a smiling little boy around his age. And just not any little boy, this boy was-

“Pip!” Kenny gasped.

“Good to see you old boy.” Pip smiled politely.

“B-but you’re not…I just…you can’t be!” Kenny sputtered as he wrecked his brain on this could be possible. He swore that he saw him a few days ago before he died, he was at his birthday party, how could he…

“I wasn’t at any of those places old chap,” Pip chuckled, Kenny apparently having said is thoughts aloud, “you just assumed I was. I fade into the background so easily that even in death nobody notices may absence.”

“But I told Damian-” Kenny began only to be cut off by Pip “I’m stuck here in limbo and when you die you come here briefly and we chat before you descend into hell. You forget about me every time and our chats weave into your memories and that is what you tell Damian.”

“H-how long have you been dead?” Kenny asked timidly.

“There is no concept of time here but I assume it’s been a few years.”

“And you’ve been here all by yourself? Don’t you get bored or…lonely?”

Pip gives another soft chuckle, “A bit, but every time you die you come here and keep me compony for a while so it isn’t too bad.”

“Dude, why haven’t you gone to heaven or…hell yet?” Kenny asked worriedly.

Pip shrugged, “I guess death just forgot about me and sort of left me stuck here. I don’t really mind, as you have seen I get to see how everything in South Park is doing every now and again. It’s kind of like having a television and let me tell you, you boys are quite entertaining.”

“Yeah, I bet,” Kenny chuckled softly before asking, “Pip, why do you want me to live so badly?”

“Well,” The English boy began “you have a chance to go back and be happy. Sure you’ll die again one day but hopefully that won’t be until after you’ve lived a long and fulfilling life. You were much more kind to me than anybody else was when I was alive and you have kept me company now that I’m dead. All in all you’re my friend and I just want you to be happy.”

Kenny thought it over in his head, going back to South Park, living once more without fear of dying every day. I mean, he’ll die eventually but hopefully not until he’s old and wrinkly and happily accepts death willingly. He’d be able to finish school, go back to his family and hang out with his friends, all the things that he’s ever wanted to do but couldn’t because he kept on dying. But then he thought…

“Wouldn’t you be stuck here all by yourself now that I can’t die anymore? I won’t be able to, er, ‘visit’ you anymore. Won’t you get lonely?”

“Oh don’t fret over me old bean,” Pip smiled “I’ll be fine. You’ll forget about me soon enough so you mustn’t worry about me too much.”

“B-but I don’t want to forget!” Kenny declared boldly and Pip’s eyes to widen in shock at the declaration “I know what it feels like to be forgotten and even if you do say I treated you better than the others when you were alive I still treated you like crap too. I’m sorry I did and I’m gunna regret never becoming your true friend for as long as I exist. And I know you say it’s fine but it really isn’t. I don’t ever want to forget you…Phillip Pirrup.”

Pip smiled, tears freely flowing down his face, a joyful laugh bubbling out of his throat, “No one’s ever called me by my real name before.”

“Well we should of,” Kenny smiled before frowning and squinting over the bright light illuminating from Pip’s body. “Phillip what’s happening?”

The glowing boy merely smiled and glowed brighter causing Kenny to use his hands to shield his eyes, “I think…I’m being laid to rest now.”

“What do you mean?” Kenny asked frantically.

“I can hear my mother and father calling me; how wonderful it will be to be able to see them again!”

“Phillip! Where are you going?”

“You know I actually rather do like Pip, if it’s coming from a friend. I do wish you a happy life Kenneth, farewell old friend.”

“Good-bye…Pip…”

######################################################################################

The first thing Kenny was able to register is noise. Beeping monitor, buzzing lights, familiar voices chattering all about. The next thing he was able to register was sight; eyes blinking open to bright florescent light that momentarily blinded him before getting his eyes to focus. Slowly all his senses came back to him one by one, slowly enough that nobody noticed and Kenny was finally able to hear the conversation around him.

“No way!” It was Stan “Batman can totally beat Superman!”

“He’s called the Man of Steel for a reason Stanley, he’s invincible and Batman sucks his balls for breakfast!” That was Cartman.

“Yeah right, Fat boy!” That was Kyle “All Batman has to do is use kryptonite to immobilize Superman and he’ll be at his mercy!”

“I’m not fat god damnit! I’m fucking tired of your shit Khal!”

Kenny couldn’t help himself, he laughed. God he missed this so fucking much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and review!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry! *hides* Please review and leave kudos...that is if you don't already want to kill me.


End file.
